There is a strong demand for portable phones having a camera function, a larger screen, and other advanced functions, due to expanded needs for the functions. On the other hand, there is also a strong demand for a smaller, thinner profile from the viewpoint of portability. Various structures have been adopted to respond to these contradictory demands. The casing structure that is used on portable phone terminals generally has a housing in which a plurality of resin or metal components are loosely fitted and affixed using pawls or the like, affixed by screws, sandwiched, or held via another method. Alternatively, these methods may be used in combination. There are also cases in which a cushion or the like is affixed so that deformations in the outer casing are not transmitted to the interior. On the other hand, portable phones are exposed to various load conditions such as being subjected to bending loads, as in instances of being unintentionally dropped when carried, being pocketed and sat upon when the user sits in a chair and the like, or being pressed by books and the like when in a briefcase. Display units typified by liquid crystals are ordinarily made of glass, and it is important to ensure the strength of a casing structure because it cannot be that the display unit can withstand these types of loads. For this reason, in order to ensure the strength of the resin casing, the thickness of the walls may be increased, or, when the liquid crystal display unit is enlarged, a specialty frame part may be added or the frame part may be additionally composed of metal, as is described in Patent Document 1. Additionally, a structure may be adopted using a metal frame composed of magnesium alloy and the like, as is described in Patent Documents 2 and 3.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-317588.    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-51132.    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-114742.